Honey bees, Apis mellifera, are required for the effective pollination of crops and are therefore critical to world agriculture. Honey bees also produce economically important products, including honey and bees wax. Honey bees are susceptible to a number of parasites and pathogens, including the ectoparasitic mite, Varroa destructor. Varroa mites parasitize pupae and adult bees and reproduce in the pupal brood cells. The mites use their mouths to puncture the exoskeleton and feed on the bee's hemolymph. These wound sites in the exoskeleton harbor bacterial infections, such as Melissococcus pluton, which causes European foulbrood. In addition, to their parasitic effects, Varroa mites are suspected to act as vectors for a number of honey bee pathogens, including deformed wing virus (DWV), Kashmir bee virus (KBV), acute bee paralysis virus (ABPV) and black queen cell virus (BQCV), and may weaken the immune systems of their hosts, leaving them vulnerable to infections. If left untreated Varroa infestations typically result in colony-level mortality. Maintaining a supply of strong honey bee colonies available for pollination is essential for the sustained production of farm crops worth more than $14 billion to U.S. agriculture. During the winter of 2004-2005, an estimated 40% of the honey bee colonies in the U.S. were weakened or collapsed due to Varroa infestation. Current methods of treating Varroa infestations are proving to be ineffective as the mites develop resistance to existing miticides. In addition, the use of such miticides may introduce injurious chemicals into honey that is intended for human consumption. New compositions and methods for treating or preventing Varroa mite infestations are urgently required. Desirably, such compositions would include only natural ingredients that pose no risk to human health.